A Beautiful Rose
by ItalianLifestyle
Summary: Francis waits outside Arthur's apartment to give him a beautiful flower and Arthur gives him something in return. ;D


**Author Commentary: **This is based off of one of the very first Rps between me and my favorite Facebook Arthur. It was before we even had our list of sexual endeavors. -grin-

**Title:** A Beautiful Rose

**Characters:** France/Francis, England/Arthur

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia... -sigh-

Francis twirled a rose between his fingers as he leaned against the wall outside Arthur's apartment door. He knew that his favorite Brit would be home soon and he wanted to welcome him home, even if it would only end in him being called a Frog again. He could take it so long as he saw that glint of happiness in the other man's eyes beforehand.

Arthur came around the corner, lost in his world. He didn't even notice the Frenchman standing next to his door. He merely unlocked the door, walked into his apartment and turned to close the door, only to be stopped by Francis sliding in.

"Get out, you bloody frog!" he shouted, glaring at Francis.

"Non. I have something for you, cher," Francis replied, wrapping his arms around the other.

"I don't want it, you bloody perv." Arthur was struggling to get out of the arms encircling him. He didn't want anything to do with the man holding him.

"Cher, it's just a flower." Francis unwrapped one arm from around him and handed him the rose he'd been twirling around while waiting.

Arthur took the flower, blushing furiously. He looked at it for a moment with a sparkle of appreciation in his eyes. "Okay. You've given me the flower. Now leave."

Francis had what he wanted, but now he really didn't want to leave. He wanted to spend more time with the gorgeous man in his arms.

"You're really beautiful, you know," Francis said, not letting go of Arthur.

Arthur spluttered and replied, "Only girls are beautiful, you perv... And I'm not a girl." He'd given up trying to break away but was still tense in Francis's arms.

"Non, men can be beautiful too. Don't you think _I,_ of all people, would know that?" Francis leaned in to place a soft kiss on Arthur's cheek.

Arthur is silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. He didn't even notice Francis kiss him while he was thinking. Finally, he sighed and said, "Well... I'm not going to bloody argue with you about what's beautiful and what's isn't. After all, beauty is only in the eye of the beholder."

Those were strangely wise words coming from Arthur. He hadn't expected that, but it didn't take him nearly as long to come up with a response. It was only a split second before he replied, "Oui, and my eye says that you are the most beautiful thing in the world." As he was talking, Francis had pulled Arthur even tighter against himself.

"You're such a bloody romantic," Arthur said, looking into Francis's cerulean eyes. Hands gently cupping Francis's face while the blush on his own face darkened, he whispered, "But you're my bloody romantic." And with that said, he leaned in to kiss the other right on the lips, which caused a smile from the other as he kissed back.

Arthur moved his hands up and wrapped his arms around Francis's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He gasped slightly when he felt fingers pressing into his lower back and forcing their hips together. He pulled away from the kiss suddenly, eyes clouded with lust and whispered, "Francis..."

"Oui, cher?" Francis asked, pecking him once more on the lips.

Arthur didn't say anything and instead just began to lead him towards the bedroom.

Francis chuckled, taking the rose and setting it on a table as he walked and allowing himself to be led.

Arthur blushed at the sound of Francis's laugh. "What so funny?" He sounded a bit more timid now as he opened the door to the bedroom and walked over to the bed.

"I'm just happy is all." He walked over and gently pushed Arthur down onto the bed. Climbing on top of him, he silenced any further conversation with a kiss.

The response seemed to be enough for Arthur as he kissed back eagerly. Tugging Francis's shirt out of the way, he also let his hands wander the skin of the Frenchman's back.

Francis quickly unbuttoned Arthur's shirt and then leaned down to kiss and nip at the exposed skin. Arthur let out a soft moan as attention was given to a sensitive spot and Francis took advantage of that, lavishing more attention there. While continuing that, he quickly pulled off his own shirt and then pulled back to look the other in the eye, wanting to make sure that everything was still okay with him.

Arthur shivered at the lost contact, but looked Francis straight in the eye. "I want you... t-to touch me..." he said, a slight flush appearing on his cheeks.

Francis purred seductively and replied, "Of course, mon amour." Francis moved his hands to play with Arthur's nipples, continuing his attentions on the man's neck at the same time.

Arthur closed his eyes, moaning at the touch. A soft, happy sigh escaped his lips as he felt Francis's stubble against his skin, but the sound was quickly covered by another moan as his nipples were tweaked. Then Francis's lips moved lower, replacing one of his hands. The hand not playing with Arthur's nipples then moved down to unbutton and unzip said man's pants.

Arthur made the sexiest mewl as Francis's tongue moved over his nipple and he lifted his hips, making it easier for Francis to tug his pants off them.

After tugging off Arthur's pants and boxers, Francis pulled off his own, still toying with the nipple in his mouth. He gently bit down and Arthur arched his whole body into him. Smirking, Francis switched to the other side and gave that nipple the same treatment as its twin. Meanwhile, Francis's hand slowly slid down Arthur's chest and stomach, making its way lower.

"Ahnn... F-Francis... s-stop teasing..." Arthur moaned.

Francis smirked and slowly stroked Arthur's steadily growing erection. Arthur gasped and ground his hips up, squishing Francis's hand between them. The Frenchman gasped, quickly moving his hand and grinding back harder.

"Nnngh... Francis... I need you... now," Arthur gasped, chest heaving and eyes half lidded in pleasure.

"I don't have any lube... I ran out last time, cheri," Francis replied, placing his fingers before Arthur's lips.

Arthur nodded, taking the fingers into his mouth. Staring up at his lover with lust filled eyes the whole time, he swirled his tongue around the digits, giving each one special attention and covering them in saliva.

Once he felt that they were sufficiently coated, Francis pulled his fingers out of Arthur's mouth and inserted the first one into him, watching as Arthur's hands fisted in the sheets. It only took a moment for Arthur to relax, at which point Francis added his second finger, reaching to stroke Arthur's member to distract him from the stretching fingers.

Arthur moaned and squirmed slightly. "M-more."

Francis did as he was told, stretching Arthur as much as he could before pulling out his fingers. "Ready?" he asked, lining himself up.

Arthur nodded and whispered, "I want you."

Francis was glad Arthur wanted it because he could barely contain himself as he thrust in. It was a bit of a challenge for him to hold still, rather than thrusting until his needs were satisfied. He was glad that he did when he saw the other's eyes clench shut tight, obviously in pain.

"Desole, cheri." He leaned in and kissed him, trying to distract him from the pain. Arthur opened his mouth gladly and deepened the kiss, continuing it until the pain went went away.

After a bit, Arthur broke away, gasping for breath and managed to say, "Y-you can... move n-now..."

Relieved, Francis started thrusting, keeping his pace slow so that it wouldn't be too much too fast. It didn't take long for Arthur to start rocking his hips, trying to help Francis go deeper to hit his sweet spot.

Arthur groaned from the friction, wanting more. "H-harder! Nnn... harder!"

Francis, extremely turned on by the sexy command, obeyed, thrusting in as hard as he could. He grabbed the neglected member between them and stroked it in time with his thrusts. He couldn't help but smirk as Arthur cried out his name and started thrusting into his hand.

"I-I'm so close," Arthur said as he pulled Francis in for an extremely passionate kiss.

Unable to speak because his lips were locked with Arthur's, he merely started thrusting harder, wanting to bring about the other's climax.

Seconds later, Arthur threw back his head in ecstasy, cumming between their bodies and tightening around Francis. Moaning, Francis came inside of him within seconds.

Clinging to him, Arthur rode out his orgasm.

"That was nice cher..." Francis said softly as he pulled out. "You are my flower."

Arthur blushed, but looked pleased. "I love you."

"Je t'aime aussi."

**A/N: **Lame ending is lame. But I just realized I confused things and am far too lazy to go back and redo it... Whatever.


End file.
